Unwanted Returned Memories
by weeheed
Summary: The wind tugged on her blue buckled dress, her arms draped at her side and her green, emerald, orb eyes flashed and widened as a bolt of lightening lit up the darkening sky.( may be a spoiler for those who have not seen the episode where Nichalo appears)
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZOIDS OR ANY PART OF ZOIDS)  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
Upon a cliff over looking New Helic city stood a young lady, a still stone statue, and her mind deep in thought. Her short cut, blue, hair waved in the airy breeze that filled the valley. The wind tugged on her blue buckled dress, her arms draped at her side and her green, emerald, orb eyes flashed and widened as a bolt of lightening lit up the darkening sky.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The night moaned and began to let out small droplets of water one after another, dampening her clothes and hair. Her green eyes had a deep sadness that leaked out and ran down her skin. Raindrops ran down the bridge of her nose merging in with old tears. Her aqua hair began to stick to her forehead as the rain hit harder.  
  
"I'm Nichalo nice to meet you"  
  
The back of her cloaked dress spread out at her back waving in the violent treacherous wind. A hair at each side of her head curled with the dampening rain. A large, teeth gritting, scowl opened up across her face revealing her teeth, the blue Devil she truly was.  
  
"I'm ... I'm ... Reese ..." 


	2. The Carved Drawings

a/n: I'm sorry if the format of this story is a bit off but ff.nets screwed it all up -_-;. (u'll need to try to figure out the flash backs by your self, any thing with Nichalo should a in flashback mode) sorry...  
  
Pain seemed to shoot through her emerald aluminous eyes, a shattered Heart broken image reflected in them. Leaving the fiend's evil look abandoned for the time being.  
  
A young boy, aged from around 7 years old, offered her his hand in friendship. Reese looked at it confused by this act. What was she to do with it? She stuck her hand out mimicking him, Looking puzzled on what to do next.  
  
The blue haired woman stretched out her arm to the emptiness. Feeling the chilling wind and cold rain numb her fingers, she withdrew her hand and held it tightly within her other, trying to warm it back up again. She could almost see a faded image of Nichalo standing before her.  
  
The boy laughed slightly and clasped their hands together into a tight friendly grip. He shook her hand, smiling and let go. Her hand still floated in mid-air as he pulled his hand out of hers. Nichalo chuckled again, polity and gently lowering her hand to her side for her.  
  
The blue devil watched the image intently, wishing she could touch him and be able to feel the warmth of his skin. Reaching her hand shakily back out to the boy, she touched his chest, but her benumbed hand went right through it. She felt no warmth, not even feeling a solid. She with drew her hand yet again, feeling emptier than what she had felt before.  
  
Her eyes wide and staring, she watched him constantly, fascinated by every movement he made. Nichalo fidgeted with his blue tunic, feeling uncomfortable with the strong silence. Reese withdrew her eyes for a moment and looked up to the walls, now realising, for the first time, that she was in a cave. There were scattered drawings on the walls, placed in random areas. She studied them eagerly.  
  
The blue haired fiend retrieved a small rock from her over large pockets. You could barely make out that something had been printed on it. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the stone ground.  
  
"Hm?" Nichalo looked up to see that his newly found friend had stopped looking at him and was now taken by the pictures. "You like them?"  
  
Reese nodded and tried to get to her feet, but failed miserably. She collapsed back to the ground, with silent tears swelling in her eyes.  
  
"Watch it..." Nichalo said, kindly moving over next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Reese rubbed her ankles sorrowfully wincing slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nichalo asked placing his hand over hers, which was on her ankle. "Does it hurt?"  
  
Reese didn't answer; she didn't even look at him. She stared silently at her feet.  
  
"Do you want me to bring you one over?" asked Nichalo getting to his feet.  
  
He took a small chisel from his pocket and chiselled out a small drawing from the stonewall and handed it to Reese. "I drew them, hope you like them..."  
  
Reese took it and stared, concentrating on the lines. She followed the drawing with her finger and smiled in gratitude to Nichalo. 


	3. Nichalo's Courage

Faint yelling encircled around Reese's head.  
  
"Leave us now!"  
  
"You bring great evil here!"  
  
"You bare bad luck on this village now leave!"  
  
She clasped her hands over her ears in agony as the yelling continued, turning into sorrowful, pitiful screams.  
  
"No! Please spare us!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
Reese's eyes snapped open as one of those voices ran out to her. More louder, bolder and clearer than the rest.  
  
"No...no..." Reese whimpered.  
  
She feel down onto her knees whimpering like a frightened puppy.  
  
"BANG!" a gun shot echoed.  
  
"NO!" Reese screamed tears overflowing and running like a river down her face.  
  
A young girl stood in-between two crowds; she looked to either side of her, feeling slightly worried and confused.  
  
"There's the girl... as you wished..." an older man shouted out across the spaced area to the opposing crowd. "Now for your side of the bargain!"  
  
" Ah ... yes ... our agreement" pondered the leader of the crowd. "We'll leave once we have the girl"  
  
The man took a few steps forward toward the blue haired girl. She looked up to the eyes of the man. They were full of disgust and hatred toward her.  
  
A Few moans sounded from the crow that had accepted to hand over Reese. "Hey! You can't just do that!" Nichalo burst through the crowed area.  
  
"And you're going to be the one to stop us?" The man asked, his voice full of sarcasm. "Heh" the man laughed. 


	4. Nichalo's Sacrifice

Nicalo growled as this remark and took his place beside Reese, glaring the man down.  
  
"Oh? So you do plan on stopping us?" The man sneered, signalling to his companions.  
  
The men surrounded the two; several clicks were heard as several guns were aimed.  
  
"Now we can do this the easy way, ..." said the man. "Or the hard way!"  
  
The men opened fire at the feet of Nichalo, who jumped back dodging the bullets.  
  
" Last chance...next time we wont miss" A horrible twisted smirk plastered the man's lips.  
  
Nichalo stepped forward again pushing Reese behind him. The men began to advance on them, as Reese clutched a hold of Nichalo's shoulder.  
  
" Now, are you going to hand her over or do you and this pathetic village have to be destroyed in the process?"  
  
Nichalo glared and gritted his teeth but he never moved other wise. The soldiers smirked at one an other.  
  
"Then so be it..." The captain drew a gun from its holster and aimed.  
  
A loud BANG was sounded; Reese covered her ears and tightened her eyes shut at the loud noise.  
  
Nichalo bent over clutching his stomach. Blood over flowed his hands and ran down his tunic.  
  
"Nichalo?" Reese questioned puzzled by his actions.  
  
Nichalo slid to his knees as Reese plopped down at his Side.  
  
"Nichalo?" she repeated.  
  
He took several deep breaths before falling backwards onto Reese. Two large green emerald orbs flashed in front of his eyes.  
  
"reese?" He asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked innocently tilting her head to the side as she watched him flinch. " Tired?"  
  
Nichalo nodded slightly before shutting his eyes, his head lolled to the side as his arms slid off his stomach. The blood ran freely, staining the ground around him and Reese's cloak, Red.  
  
" Well you can't sleep now silly! Its in the afternoon we still got drawings to finish" She smiled." Nichalo?"  
  
She shook his shoulders slightly trying to wake him. " Nichalo..." she laughed "its not funny! Nichalo wake up"  
  
Her expression of laughter changed quickly to a worried state. " Nichalo? Nichalo please! Nichalo, it's not funny any more! Nichalo get up!" She panicked.  
  
"He wont be getting up anytime soon," The leader laughed.  
  
"huh?" She blinked, confused. What did he mean he wasn't getting up anytime soon?  
  
"You'll be coming with us now" The man took a hold of her arm and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked. "Is Nichalo coming?"  
  
He didn't answer her questions; he only pushed her into his Zoid and took lead in the pilots seat.  
  
"NICHALO!" Reese yelled as the Zoid took flight. The still, 'unconscious' body of Nichalo laid waste on the ground below her.  
  
" Nichalo ..." Reese hiccoughed and then scowled "the village should have burned to the ground before they ever sacrificed the life of a younger human ... they shall pay..." 


End file.
